I love you father
by YuraELF
Summary: Chapter 3 is up / Donghae, memberikan perintah pada Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan selebriti yang sedang naik daun / Mwo? Donghae ingin menggadaikan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun? / Kibum, seorang namja yang terlahir kembali / SiBum / YeWook / HaeHyuk /no genderswitch / present by YuraELF
1. Chapter 1

**I love you father**

**Disclaimer : super junior is not my mine, but this fic is mine.**

**Main cast : siwon, kyuhyun and kibum**

**Pairing : wonkyu and sibum**

**Genre : romance, family**

**Summary : siwon hidup miskin bersama kyuhyun anaknya, oh hell! Kenapa bisa manusia seperfect siwon bisa jadi orang miskin? Lalu bagaimana dengan sidingin kibum yang ternyata adalah istri siwon? So? Kyuhyun itu anak siapa?/yaoi/no gendeswitch.**

**Present by Yura ELF**

"dad….!" Seorang namja imut mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, karena apa? oh tidak… sepertinya kyuhyun, nama namja kecil itu harus memutar bola matanya kesal, lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dipagi buta ini. Oh no! this is holiday! Hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu kyuhyun untuk bermesraan dengan his father. Tapi apa? sang appa malah memasang cengiran khasnya sambil menatap anaknya merasa bersalah. Oh ayolah… bukan salahnya kan karena terlahir terlalu tampan sampai-sampai seluruh yeoja diapartement tetangga rela berdesak-desakan hanya untuk memuji ketampanannya.

"he..he.. kyunnie mianhae ne? dad akan mengurusnya dengan cepat"

Siwon, appa perfectionist kyuuhyun kemudian memasang senyum charming ala pangerannya sehingga membuat para yeoja yang sejak tadi mengerubunginya mengalami blushing parah bahkan sampai ada yang mengalami nosebleed.

"maaf nona-nona… bisakah minggir, aku ada kencan dengan kyuhyun hari ini"

Dengan sangat terpaksa para yeoja itu mempersilahkan siwon lewat walaupun sebenarnya sangat sungguh-sungguh tidak pernah rela. Tapi, melihat wajah imut nan manis kyuhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sepertinya mereka harus menahan rasa kesalnya tersebut demi melihat adegan incest wonkyu yang sepertinya akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. ck..ck..ck… rupaya yeoja-yeoja itu telah terserang penyakit yang namanya fujoshi akut, hell no! bagaimana mereka bisa menghayal akan terjadinya adegan incest lovey dovey antara anak dan ayah tersebut. Ck.. benar-benar gila!

"dad! Cepatlah!" kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kakinya sambil memasang wajah super bosan.

"ha..ha..ha… ne chagi! Arraseo!" siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit sambil menatap sayang pada kyuhyun dan sekali lagi, kyuhyun harus memutar matanya bosan sambil berusaha menahan mual yang melandanya ketika siwon berkata hal yang tabu baginya tersebut! Oh… jangan bilang kalau siwon mau membenarkan hubungan incest mereka, hoek… rasanya kyuhyun mau muntah.

"berhentilah bersikap manis dad! Kau sudah tua! Aku bahkan sudah smp.."

"kyunnie…" siwon memandang kyuhyun serius, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca melihat kyuhyun yang menyilangkan tangannya, ingin sedikit terlihat keren dan kejam (sedikit) dimata siwon.

"apa benar dad terlihat tua?" siwon memasang wajah khawatirnya, oh tidak! Dia tidak ingin menjadi tua diumur yang sekarang ini, dia masih 26 tahun, kau tau?

"eumm- ne!" kyuhyun memasang senyum iblisnya melihat wajah frustasi sang appa. Maklum saja, namja dihadapannya ini sangat tidak cocok untuk figure seorang ayah, terlalu kekanakan.

"cih… bukan aku yang tua! Kau saja yang terlalu jenius diumur yang 10 tahun sudah masuk smp…" siwon bisa tersenyum kemenangan sekarang setelah menemukan alasan yang tepat agar dia tidak terlalu terlihat semakin tua dimata kyuhyun. Tapi bukannya melihat raut wajah kekalahan kyuhyun, siwon malah terlihat semakin sebal setelah melihat kuyuhyun semakin mengembangkan evilsmirk-nya.

'_a-aku salah bicara ya?'_ batinnya ketika melihat senyum licik ala choi kyuhun.

"oh.. jadi dad mengakui bahkwa aku ini jenius?"

Dahi siwon berkedut kesal, anaknya ini sungguh tidak bisa dilawan… haah…! Salah apa dia hingga bisa merawat anak sebadung ini! Oh god! Rasanya siwon ingin membenturkan kepalanya kedinding jika tidak ingat akan ketampanannya yang akan ternodai dengan sangat memalukan jika dia melakukan hal itu, batin siwon bernarsis ria.

"hah…! Whatever!" kini giliran siwon yang memutar bola matanya kesal. Semakin kyuhyun bertambah umur, siwon semakin tidak bisa melawan kata-kata kyuhyun sama sekali. Ck… nasibmu miris sekali choi siwon.

"wajahmu lucu dad!" kyuhyun menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa setelah melihat raut masam siwon. Sungguh! Menggoda appanya dipagi libur yang cerah ini sudah merupakan hobi mutlak seorang choi kyuhyun.

"aisssshhh… ayo berangkat! Kau mau kepantai kan?" siwon berusaha tidak mengungkit masalah tadi lagi, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya… siwon sudah terlalu sering kalah bicara dari seorang choi kyuhyuh yang notabene adalah anaknya yang manis dan imut yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

"arra… tapi aku tidak mau kepantai lagi! hari minggu ini aku mau ketaman bermain.." kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya dikening seolah berpikir serius.

"anything for you honey.." siwon kemudian menggandeng tangan kyuhyun ceria. Oh… siapa yang ayah dan siapa yang anak disini?

**Present by Yura ELF**

**At kyuhyun school**

Hari yang sungguh buruk bagi kyuhyun. Oh…. mungkin setiap hari memang jadi hari yang buruk bagi kyuhyun ketika dia bersekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang menatapnya jijik dan mual. Lihat saja penampilan kyuhyun sekarang.

Baju acak-acakan, cek!

Kacamata tebal , cek!

Baju dimasukkan dengan ikat pinggang sampai perut, cek!

Rambut klimis dan tertata rapi, cek!

Oh my god! Mana ada anak-anak SMP SM yang berpenampilan begitu mengenaskan seperti kyuhyun. Cih… sama sekali keluar dari fashion rata-rata anak SMP sekolah terkenal itu. Tetapi sepertinya hal tersebut sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari kyuhyun, buktinya dia hanya cuek walau merasakan tatapan jijik dari rekan-rekan sekolahnya. Kyuhyun hanya melangkahkan kakinya santai disepanjang koridor yang sepi, karena seluruh siswa sedang memandang meremehkan pada dirinya.

"ck… merepotkan" desisnya samar. Kaki kyuhyun berhenti menatap loker dihadapannya, merogoh cepat kunci loker yang tersimpan rapi dalam saku kemudian membuka loker itu. Senyuman evilnya berkembang ketika melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya, maklum saja didalam loker kyuhyun ada kacanya.

"mau apa ryeowook sunbae?" nada suara kyuhyun dibuat seramah mungkin. Hei! Jarang-jarang lho namja manis seperti ryewook menghampiri dirinya.

Setelah meletakkan keperluannya dalam loker, kyuhyunpun segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ryeowook. Dilihatnya ryeowook dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Ryeowook yang cukup risih dipandangi seperti itu kemudian berniat membuka suaranya.

"aku… mau berkonsultasi padamu… kyuhyun-sshi"

Sepertinya otak ryeowook sudah error karena ingin berkonsultasi pada bocah aneh macam kyuhyun.

"boleh… datang saja ketempat biasa, karena hari ini aku sedang tidak mood.. kau harus membayar lebih sunbae!" kyuhyun tersenyum licik pada ryeowook. Haah..! inilah menariknya menjadi seorang choi kyuhyun, diusianya yang terlampau muda dia bisa menjadi dokter psikologis gadungan untuk rekan-rekan sekolah yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Dunia benar-benar adil! Namja kecil miskin seperti kyuhyun masih diberikan rejeki yang lumayan.

"baik.. berapapun akan kubayar! Asal hasilnya memuaskan!" oh god! Ryeowook ternyata benar-benar error karena sudah mau berkonsultasi dengan iblis seperti kyuhyun. Ck.. dunia memang aneh.

**Present by YuraELF**

**Istirahat**

Ingin sekali rasanya kyuhyun mengutuk orang yang telah membuat janji padanya. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menunggu disini 1 jam yang lalu, berharap bocah idiot yang membuat janji dengannya cepat datang. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mengorbankan jam istirahatnya dan sekarang sudah masuk jam belajar! Ck… sial sekali dirinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tertipu.

Dan akhirnya pangeran culun kita berniat meninggalkan perpustakaan, tempat dimana dirinya menjalani profesi sebagai dokter psikolog gadungan.

Namun naas, baru mau melangkah dia dihadapkan dengan ryeowook, bocah namja yang sedari tadi dikutuknya.

'_oh kim ryeowook, neo! Go to hell! Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku menunggu!'_ kyuhyun berteriak frustasi didalam hatinya, bersumpah akan membalas perlakuan menyebalkan ryeowook dikemudian hari.

Namun, perkiraan kyuhyun akan marah dan menghentak-hentak kesal pada ryeowook salah total. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap ryeowook dan mulai duduk kembali dibangkunya sebagai seorang dokter dan kemudian mempersilahkan ryeowook duduk juga. Cih.. hati dan tingkah laku memang benar-benar berbeda!

"jadi.. apa masalahmu, ryeowook sunbae?" kyuhyun masih memasang senyum palsunya yang terhias dengan sangat sempurna membingkai wajah culun itu.

"eum- begini.." ryeowook tertunduk takut-takut, sedikit ragu mengatakan rahasia besarnya pada namja culun itu.

"ya?" kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sebal, namun tidak terlalu kelihatan. Ryeowook benar-benar menguras kesabarannya, dasar! Terlalu bertele-tele.

"begini kyuhyun-sshi.."ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda, tapi hal itu tidak mempan pada kyuhyun. Oh jangan lupa… umur kyuhyun masih 10 tahun untuk tahu cara menggoda dan digoda.

"biar kutebak…. Kau menyukai yesung sunbae kan? Dan kau ingin meminta saran padaku untuk menghentikan kegialaanmu yang jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis… benar tidak? Hemm~~" kyuhyun menajamkan matanya ketika melihat ryeowook mengangguk lucu. Ah… disekolah khusus namja ini memang tidak heran terjadi kasus-kasus penyimpangan orientasi seksual, walaupun pada bocah smp sekalipun, hal tersebut sudah marak dijaman sekarang ini.

"eh…kau tau? Darimana?" tapaknya sekarang otak ryeowook benar-benar error, kenapa responnya lambat sekali untuk kaget? Apakah karena kasmaran pada yesung? Oh my god! Tuhan, lindungilah ryeowook.

"dari mana saja.." jawab kyuhyun yang membuat ryeowook melongo.

"kita mulai saja…." Kyuhyun membenarkan letak kacamata tebal tidak minus tidak plusnya.

"kau menyukai yesung sunbae?"

"ne.."

"sejak kapan?"

"sejak dia menolongku seminggu yang lalu"

"kenapa kau bisa menyukainya? Dia kan namja?"

"kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tau.." ryeowook menunduk sedih. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas bosan, tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan omong kosong ini.

"kalau dilihat, kau hanya kagum padanya yesung sunbae.. oh ayolah! Masa ada orang yang jatuh cinta setelah ditolong sekali, walaupun ada itu hanya 10.000:1 dan itupun terjadi pada yeoja dan namja, bukan pada namja dan namja… " kata kyuhyun panjang lebar dan sukses membuat ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kau tadi bicara apa? bicaralah bahasa manusia!" katanya error.

"ck… baka (bodoh)!" kyuhyun menatap ryeowook dingin sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"intinya kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, itu adalah rasa kagum karena dia telah menolongmu. Rasa kagummu pada yesung sunbae yang berlebihan membuat otakmu error dan berpikir bahwa orientasimu sudah menyimpang… rasa kagummu itu harus disingkirkan kalau kau mau sembuh!" kyuhyun mencoba memberi saran pada ryeowook yang membuat ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"tapi, apa ada cara untuk membuktikan itu hanya sebatas kagum atau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"

"ada…"

"apa itu?" mata ryeowook berbinar mendengar hal itu.

"cium saja dia…" kata kyuhyun santai, seolah menyuruh ryeowook minum air. WTF? Ci-cium? Cium katanya? Apakah otak kyuhyun ikut-ikutan error. Bagaimanapun ryeowook tidak bisa kan melakukan hal sefrontal itu pada yesung.

"ye?" mata ryeowook terbelalak kaget mendengar saran bocah yang ternyata lebih error daripada dirinya.

"jangan lupa transfer uangnya ya sunbae!" dengan langkah santai kyuhyunpun meninggalkan ryeowook yang masih sibuk mematung ditempatnya.

"di-dia gila…." Ryeowook memandang takut-takut bocah didepannya yang sekarang sudah berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya hilang dibalik pintu.

'_kau yang gila! Bagaimana dirimu bisa begitu error sih mau mepercayai perkataanku? Sudah jelas-jelas kau jatuh cinta pada sunbae kepala besar itu! Ck… dasar babo! Aku ingin lihat seberapa galaunya dirimu karena bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri… hahahaha..! menarik!'_

Tanpa sepengetahuan ryeowook, kyuhyun memperlihatkan evilsmirk-nya. Sekali lagi! kyuhyun akan bertindak sebagai perusuh kehidupan orang. Yeah… menganggu mental orang memang sangat menyenangkan.

**To Be Continue**

**Notes : omo! Apaan tuh… saya langsung pingsan menulis sifat siwon yang benar-benar OOC. Hedeh… idenya tiba-tiba dapat pas lagi nonton tv film galau ala sinetron-sinetron lebay khas indonesia gitu… kekekeke XD**

**So, silahkan diriview… riview readers sangat penting untuk menjaga keeksisan fanfin ini. Soalnya saya orangnya moody, bakal nulis kalau hati lagi senag aja.. ha ha ha XD Yura gila!**

**Jadi, suka gak? Gak suka? Flame? Kritikan? Saran? **

**Silahkan riview minna-san! Teriak ala fansgirl XD XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you father**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior is not my mine, but this fic is mine.**

**Main cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun and Kibum**

**Pairing : SiBum, YeWook**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Summary : Kyuhyun si penjahat mental berusaha membuat Ryeowook bingung dengan perasaannya pada Yesung/ Siwon bertemu seorang malaikat diperpustakaan sekolah/ Ck… ternyata Yesung juga punya perasaan toh pada Ryeowook dan dia berkonsultasi pada Kyuhyun? Oh no! kau gila Yesung!/ yaoi / no genderswitch / present by YuraELF**

**Present by Yura ELF**

Chapter 2 : Crazy Love YeWook Couple.

Malam itu, apartement kecil milik Siwon terdengar sangat ricuh. Apalagi Kyuhyun, siapa yang sangka bocah yang evil-nya tidak ketulungan itu bisa berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sambil terus berlari-lari mengelilingi kursi ruang tamunya cepat. Tidak memperdulikan keringat-keringat yang dibencinya telah menetes berulang-ulang membasahi dahi dan sekitar leher.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhh! Dad! Tolong!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri sedang kewalahan dengan masalahnya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak bisa menolong anaknya, Kyuhyun.

"Ugh.. nae aegya.. mianhae ne? Dad sedang dalam masalah juga" Siwon sekarang sudah tersudut dipojokan ruangan ketika melihat yeoja-yeoja dari yang tua sampai yang muda berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan mesum padanya.

"Nona-nona.. eum~ sepertinya pertemuan para tetangga ini kita akhiri saja, atmosfirnya sudah tidak enak!" Siwon mencoba tersenyum paksa. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang dikejar-kejar nona-nona muda yang berebut ingin mencubit-cubit pipinya, sedikit geli juga melihat anak kecil yang jarang berekspresi seperti Kyuhyun bisa berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu, seperti bukan Kyuhyun saja.

"Wae? Padahal aku berencana menginap disini lho… Siwonnie" ahjumma yang kira-kira umurnya setengah abad itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya bermaksud mengGoda. Oh God! Ahjumma gila!

"SEMUANYA KELUAAAAAAAAR!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya sambil membuka pintu apartemen kecil itu secara kasar. Oh Kyuhyun tidak tahukah kau? Siwon akan mengganti biaya perbaikan pintu lagi bila kau terus memperlakukan pintu itu dengan tidak berperasaan.

Dengan cepat yeoja-yeoja itu segera pergi dari apartemen Siwon. Mana mau mereka dibantai oleh titisan Lucifer macam Kyuhyun.

"Nae aegya memang hebat! Kau bisa mengusir yeoja-yeoja itu dalam sekali tepuk! Hebat.." siwon terus saja memuji Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya memasang tampang superheronya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dad! Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya yeoja-yeoja aneh itu jangan sampai bisa masuk kemari lagi, arra!"

Kyuhyun memandang Appa-nya mengintimidasi, sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum kaku karena ditatap begitu tajam oleh anaknya.

"Kyu~~ sepertinya kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tau kan? Pertemuan tetangga ini melibatkan pemilik apartemen, katanya dia akan memberikan potongan harga pada Appa kalau kita mau mengadakan pertemuan tetangga disini" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Aisssshhh… Dad!" kyuhyun melemparkan deathglare mematikannya pada Siwon, yang dibalas namja perfectionist itu dengan ceringan khasnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu~ ini demi kita berdua~"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu seperti ini, Siwon selalu mengajarinya hidup irit dan berakhir dengan menyengsarakan mereka berdua.

"Ha-ah… terserah padamu Dad!" Kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya cepat sebelum Siwon berteriak meminta tolong padanya untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh para yeoja-yeoja ababil pada apartemen mungil mereka.

"Ya! Choi Kyuhyun…! Bantu Appa!"

**Present by YuraELF**

Siwon menenteng tas kerjanya semangat. Setelah sekian lama menganggur akhirnya dia diterima disebuah sekolah menengah sebagai seorang guru tetap, setidaknya dia bisa meringankan biaya hidupnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya lurus menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sesampainya disana, diketuknya pintu itu gugup.

'_mudah-mudahan kepala sekolahnya tidak galak!'_ pikirnya kalut.

"Pergi kau! Kau telah melukai hatiku!" terdengar suara aneh dari dalam ruangan itu yang membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung sampai tidak jadi mengetuk pintu.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Kubilang pergi!" suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan itu sontak membuat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari depan pintu itu (karena merasa diusir) sebelum seseorang memegang pundaknya dan cukup membuat Siwon meloncat kaget bila tidak ingat image cool-nya dikehidupan bermasyarakat (kecuali dengan kyuhyun).

"Siwon-sshi kan? Guru biologi baru?" seorang yeo- eh namja sedang tersenyum manis pada Siwon dan hampir membuat Siwon nosebleed ditempat.

"Ha-ah… ne mungkin~" jawabnya takut-takut. Hei, Siwon baru saja diusir!

"Lho? Kenapa tidak masuk Siwon-sshi? Ayo.." namja itu lalu membuka pintunya ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa salam terlebih dahulu dan hampir membuat penghuninya terkena serangan jantung.

"Ha-ah! Alien!" namja tampan yang sedang menyilangkan kakinya angkuh didepan meja itu langsung jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elit setelah kaget dengan kedatangan dua orang yang masuk tiba-tiba dalam ruangannya.

"Ck… berhentilah menonton drama Yunho! Kau hampir saja membuat calon guru baru pulang!" Jaejoong, namja cantik itu mendengus malas, namjachingunya itu memang kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai menonton drama dengan volume sekeras itu.

"Ah.. Boojae chagi~ mianhae~" Yunho langsung berdiri dan memeluk Jaejoong erat, tidak perduli guru matematika itu sedang menahan sesak karena pelukan Yunho yang terlalu erat.

"Ehhhmm~" Siwon berdehem keras agar menyadarkan pasangan Yunjae bahwa dia masih ada disana dan kesemutan dari tadi karena tidak dipersilahkan untuk duduk.

"Ah-hah.. Siwon-sshi, langsung saja ya kekelas XII B… dan tutup pintunya, arra!" Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, sedang Siwon segera keluar dari dalam kantor itu dan tidak lupa menutup pintu ruangan sang kepala sekolah yang aneh.

**Present by YuraELF**

Siwon berjalan menuju kelas yang telah diintruksikan oleh Yunho. Dirinya semakin gugup ketika membuka gagang pintu ruangan kelas XII B itu. Oh…! Jangan sampai murid-muridnya nanti adalah orang-orang yang primitive dan akan mengerjainya karena dia adalah guru baru, Siwon tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Clek… suara pintu terdengar. Seketika, suara ribut bagaikan gempa bumi langsung sunyi senyap menghilang bagai angin ketika Siwon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kelas itu.

"Ah~… hallo semua!" Siwon menyapa seluruh siswa yang ada disana tanpa terkecuali. Semua siswa menatap kagum pada Siwon. Oh… tentu saja, siapa sih yang tidak kagum dengan guru muda tampan macam siwon?

"Annyeong seonsaengnim!" jawab mereka serempak bagai paduan suara. Siwon akhirnya lega ketika menyadari tidak ada keanehan pada murid-muridnya, ah… mungkin siwon terlalu banyak menonton drama sehingga terus-menerus dihantui oleh salah satu drama yang pernah dia tonton, didrama itu tokoh utama selalu dikerjai oleh tokoh-tokoh lain, begitulah. Eh? Jadi Siwon menganggap dirinya tokoh utama? Oh… biarlah… dia memang tokoh utama disini.

**Present by YuraELF**

**At kyuhyun school**

"Kyuhyun-sshi… a-aku a-aku sepertinya benar-benar menyukainya…" Ryeowook berkata lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang kini memerah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook dingin sambil sesekali membenarkan kacamata tebal aksesorisnya.

"Yakin sekali… memangnya kau benar-benar sudah menciumnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada santai, namun itu justru membuat Ryeowook makin memerah. Ha-ah… tidak papalah dia keluar uang banyak untuk berkonsultasi pada kyuhyun, yang penting masalah kelainannya ini bisa teratasi dengan benar, pikirnnya error. Hei! Sejak kapan kyuhyun menyarankan hal yang wajar pada Ryeowook? Mulai dari mencium Yesung? Oh no!

"Eumm~~ ne!" jawaban Ryeowook tidak membuat Kyuhyun kaget, tapi malah semakin mengembangkan senyuman lembutnya. Dia dokter kan? Walau gadungan sih… tapi tetap saja seorang dokter harus memantau pasiennya dimanapun dia berada untuk melihat perkembangannya, itulah pikiran dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kyuhyun membenarkan cara duduknya sambil terus menatap Ryeowook tajam.

"Disini berdebar kencang" Ryeowook memegangi Dadanya.

"Kau yakin itu cinta? Mungkin itu hanya rasa bersalahmu pada Yesung sunbae karena telah menciumnya diam-diam… kau menciumnya saat dia sedang tertidur ditaman kan?"

"Eh… bagaimana kau tau aku menciumnya diam-diam" Ryeowook bertanya takjub pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau semuanya!" Kyuhyun memasang senyum charming yang mirip Appanya, tapi karena sekarang dia menjadi orang yang culun, maka senyuman itu tidak berefek apa-apa pada Ryeowook.

"Apa benar itu bukan cinta Kyuhyun-sshi… padahal jantungku merasa berdebar-debar.." Ryeowook menundukkan wajah manisnya sedih, sedikit berharap dia benar-benar jatuh cinta, tapi… Ryeowook tidak yakin.

'_Dasar aneh… pertama kali kemari dia meminta saran untuk sembuh dari kelainannya kan? Sekarang malah ingin memastikan dia benar-benar jatuh cinta atau tidak pada sunbae big head itu!'_

"Rasa takut ketahuan mencuri ciuman dari Yesung sunbae kau sebut cinta Ryeowook sunbae…?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya serius, berharap Ryeowook akan semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Jantungmu berdebar karena kau ketakutan…" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Ryeowook ikut mengangguk setuju.

"_Lihat… Kim Ryeowook, kau sungguh sangat tidak konsisten… ha-ah…!'_ Kyuhyun merasa kasihan dengan Ryeowook, tapi kisah percintaan Ryeowook sungguh menarik bagi Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

"Jadi… perasaan suka itu benar-benar tidak ada Kyuhyun-sshi?" Ryeowook ingin memastikan lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya tentang perasaannya pada Yesung.

"Ne…" Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. Oh ayolah… bisakah Ryeowook cepat sedikit, pasiennya hari ini bukan hanya Ryeowook.

"Jadi sebenarnya ak..."

"Pasien selanjutnya…!" Kyuhyun langsung memotong perkataan Ryeowook yang menandakan bahwa waktu konsultasinya sudah habis.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-sshi… gomawo atas waktunya…" Ryeowook berdiri dari bangku yang sedang dia duduki lalu berbalik ingin keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum kyuhyun memperingatinya.

"Don`t forget Ryeowook sunbae…. Transfer kerekeningku…" Ryeowook langsung berbalik menatap Kyuhyun horror.

'_Sejak kapan dia jadi mata duitan?'_

"Hn… ne" Ryeowook langsung kelaur dari ruangan itu sebelum harga konsultasinya dinaikkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sebegitu mahalnyakah biaya untuk berkonsultasi pada Kyuhyun? Mungkin.

**Present by YuraELF**

**At Siwon school**

Siwon baru saja ingin mencari sebuah buku diperpustakaan sekolah. Namun niatnya terhenti, Siwon sekarang malah sibuk memandangi seorang yeo- eh namja yang sedang duduk santai dimeja penjaga perpustakaan.

'_Sekolah aneh… yang benar saja, terlalu banyak namja yang mirip yeoja disini..'_ pikir Siwon asal.

"Hyung!"

Deg… Deg… Deg…

'_Suara ini… Kibum? Dia …di Korea?'_ Siwon memegangi Dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit. Kedatangan namja itu sungguh menDadak dan tanpa persiapan sehingga membuat jantung Siwon kembali sakit seperti 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Leeteuk Hyung, ayo temani aku makan siang… jadwalku kosong hari ini…"

"Kibum? Kapan kau datang? Kukira kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai jarang menghubungiku" Leeteuk mengembangkan senyumnya melihat kedatangan Kibum, seorang sahabatnya yang baru saja datang dari amerika untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarganya di Korea.

"Hyung… aku sudah memberitahumu. Penyakit pikunmu itu harus segera diobati hyung!" Kibum memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hehe… ayo kita makan siang!" Leeteuk tidak terlalu menggubris ledekan Kibum untuknya. Dengan santai dirangkulnya pundak Kibum posesif keluar perpustakaan.

'_Apa itu tadi? Kibum… dia tidak mengenaliku?' _Siwon membatu ditempat ketika menyadari Kim Kibum tidak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali. Hell! Jelas-jelas Siwon sedang memilih-milih buku yang tempatnya dekat dengan Kibum berdiri.

'_Apa dia pura-pura tidak mengenaliku?'_

'_Kibum… apa yang terjadi denganmu?'_

**Present by YuraELF**

"Jadi… apa masalahmu Yesung sunbae?" seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu memulai pembicaraannya dengan kalimat seperti itu pada setiap pasiennya. What? Pa-pasien? Jadi Yesung juga pasiennya Kyuhyun.

"Aku mulai gila Kyuhyun-sshi…" Yesung berkata sangat lirih seolah yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang memalukan.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang namja… seperti yang aku katakan kemarin, aku berhalusinasi bahwa namja yang kusukai sedang menciumku saat aku tidur ditaman…"

"Kau yakin kau tidak terobsesi padanya Yesung sunbae? Ah… hati-hati sunbae… jangan terlalu mengumbar ketidaknormalanmu itu, siapa tau Ryeowook sunbae bukan seorang gay, pada akhirnya kau juga yang akan kecewa…"

"Eh..? tau darimana kau bahwa nama namja itu Ryeowook, aku pikir aku tidak pernah memberitahukan nama namja itu padamu…" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

'_Mulut babo! Bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu!'_ Kyuhyun membatin frustasi, selalu seperti ini… mulutnya selalu tidak tahan untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak semestinya tidak dikatakan dan berakhir dia harus melakukan acting yang sempurna untuk menutupinya.

"Kau lupa… aku tau semuanya…" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh makna pada Yesung.

"Jadi… Kyuhyun-sshi, apa aku harus melupakan perasaanku ini?" Yesung sepertinya tidak ambil pusing dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ne… perasaan tidak wajar itu harus segera disingkirkan… tapi…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya demi melihat reaksi Yesung.

"Tapia apa?"

"Tapi, kalau Ryeowook benar-benar gay kau akan semakin kecewa karena tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya… ungkapkanlah kalau itu bisa membuat perasaanmu lega Yesung sunbae…" Kyuhyun memasang senyum terbaiknya, tapi tetap saja akan terlihat culun, apalagi dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini, sangat tidak mendukung.

"Aku akan mencobanya Kyuhyun-sshi, entahlah… tapi aku yakin aku tidak terobsesi padanya… aku yakin ini cinta…" Yesung sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook. Ya… Yesung harus melakukannya kalau ingin mendapatkan namja yang selama ini disukainya itu.

'_Baguslah Yesung! Cepat ungkapkan perasaanmu itu dan jangan berani-berani lagi kalian berdua berkonsultasi padaku, permasalahan kalian membuat aku pusing!'_ Kyuhyun ingin sekali memijat kepalanya untuk memperlihatkan ekpresinya yang sedang pusing kalau tidak mengingat Yesung yang masih setia duduk dihadapannya.

"Semoga saja…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi sebelum Yesung memutuskan untuk pamit undur diri dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Berkurang satu beban… oh God! Thanks! Pasien berikutnya…!" teriak Kyuhyun, lalu seorang namja tampan langsung duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar pada namja itu.

"Masalahku adalah aku menyukai seorang Choi Kyuhyun!" namja itu memamerkan senyumannya pada Kyuhyun yang membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget.

"Kau…!"

"Apa kabar Kyunnie?"

**To Be Continue**

**Jadi, kenapa Kibum tidak mengenali Siwon? Lalu, Siapa namja yang ditemui Kyuhyun? Bagaimana hubungan YeWook selanjutnya?**

**Note : omo mianhae! Kemarin Typoss-nya sungguh tidak ketulungan banyaknya, saya sampai malu sendiri#plakk *pundung. Kemarin saya cuman ngetik ceritanya satu jam dan itu tanpa editing, soalnya mau langsung update. Sekali lagi mianhae. Apakah di fic ini Typossnya sudah berkurang? **

**Loupeu : Kyu! Katanya Wookie gak boleh konsul sama kamu tuh…!**

**Kyu : tidak bisa! Udah scenario…#buka kitab. Ntar kalo Wookie gak konsul sama aku, aku dapat penghasilan darimana?#masang muka melas. Udah taukan peranku disini jadi orang miskin? untuk Loupeu makasih udah riview.**

**Blackyuline : Kyu! Lo jenius tapi culun katanya!**

**Kyu : apwa? Ini semua salah lo Yura! Gue yang gantengnya gak ketulungan gini dijadiin culun! Hah… apa kata dunia? Awas lo! Pokoknya naikin honor gue! Makasih Blackyuline udah riview…**

**Arriedonghae : ini wonkyu family kan kyu?**

**Kyu : iye….! Idih.. emangnya arriedonghae mikir apaan? Mikir Siwon bakal jadi pedofil getoh..*asek! Aku ini anaknya Siwon lho#buka naskah sambil masang wajah illfeel. Makasih arriedonghae udah riview, Yura udah lonjak girang tuh, padahal tulisan ancur gitu#Yura malu-malu.**

**Yura : Arriedonghae, gomawo udah diingetin soal typos-nya. Ini typos-nya udah kurang kan? Dan makasih udah review, saya sangat menghargainya **

**Megumi bae : beritahu tuh OOC apaan!#ngedorong Kibum maju.**

**Kibum : males ah… gue capek ngurusin perusahaan!#ngedeathglare Yura.**

**Siwon : OOC itu out of character Megumi, makasih sudah review… Yura seneng banget lho katanya#masang senyum charming.**

**Dennisbubble1004 : Kyu… lo anaknya SiBum bukan?**

**Kyu : au ah gelap! Tanya Yura sana, diakan authornya…**

**Yura : #masang tampang misterius. Gomawo udah review.**

**Rahma99 : lanjut…**

**Yura : udah nih, udah dilanjut kok… gomawo udah review XD**

**Gaemwon407 : Siwon, kamu OOC katanya..**

**Siwon : tolong jangan dibahas#pundung. Mianhae, Yura emang rada aneh kalau bikin karakter, jadilah peran saya seperti ini hahahaha#ketawa garing. Tapi ini sudah sesuai dengan tuntutan naskah kok. Terimakasih udah riview!**

**Anin arlunerz : kasian Kyu dirimu… Anin gak yakin tuh kamu anaknya Siwon!**

**Kyu : Dor! Dor! Dor! #cuek sambil maen PSP**

**Yura : mewakili Kyu saya mohon maaf, dia emang telanjur cuek. Terimakasih udah review.**

**dindaR : Kibum mana ya?**

**Ryeowook : kemana-kemana anak kambing saya, anak kambing saya ada dikota baru#asal nongol.**

**Kibum : aku disini Dinda, ngapain cari aku?#masang killer smile #Yura meleleh.**

** : karaktermu unik tuh katanya! Ayo jawab!#ngedorong Kyu lagi.**

**Kyu : aku mulu yang jawab! Kan lo yang bikin karakter gue, gimana sih! -.-a and makasih udah riview.**

**Guest : lanjut!**

**Kibum : #masang wajah ramah. Udah dilanjut nih! Terima kasih udah riview!**

**Age10 : cepet publish tuh mintanya…*ngelirik Yura.**

**Yura : ahahahaha#merasa bersalah. Mianhae lama update, tapi ini berusaha cepet kok **** gomawo udah review.**

**Fikyu : kamu kekecilan Kyu katanya.**

**Kyu : gue lagi, gue lagi #muncul gaulnya *asek… ini sih rencana Yura aneh itu! Dia emang sok-sok penuh misteri, padahal rencananya hampir gagal mulu#plakk… buka aib… **

**Yura : gak usah didengerin omongan Kyuhyun, itu gak benar#mengelak… hehe, gomawo udah riview!**

**Shin min hyo : dia ngakak tuh! Mungkin gara-gara Siwon yang OOC**

**Siwon : apakah selucu itu? Mungkin aku harus memaksa Yura untuk mengubah genrenya jadi humor#hehehe thanks udah review!**

**Jadi, suka gak? Gak suka? Pendapatnya chingu, boleh flame, kritik or anything. Dan kuis nieh chingu, siapa orang yang konsultasi terakhir sama kyu? Nanti saya bikinin ff sesuai pair yang anda mau#lagi baek nih! Genrenya terserah deh,asal jangan adventure dan scifi#ketahuan gak bisa. Untuk pemenang pertama aja lho tapi…**

**Silahkan riview! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You Father**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior is not my mine, but this fic is mine.**

**Main cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun and Kibum.**

**Other cast : All member of Super Junior.**

**Pairing : SiBum, YeWook, KyuMin, HaeHyuk.**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Summary : Donghae, memberikan perintah pada Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan seorang selebriti yang sedang naik daun, eh mwo? / Mwo? Donghae ingin menggadaikan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun? / Kibum, seorang namja yang terlahir kembali / Seorang yeoja yang mengaku tunangan Kibum yang baru datang dari Pranciss muncul! / SiBum / YeWook / KyuMin / HaeHyuk/ No genderswitch / Present by YuraELF.**

**Present by Yura ELF**

Chapter 3 : Oh No!

"_Jadi, apa masalahmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar pada namja itu._

"_Masalahku adalah aku menyukai seorang Choi Kyuhyun!" Namja itu memamerkan senyumannya pada Kyuhyun yang membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget._

"_Kau…!"_

"_Apa kabar Kyunnie?"_

**Present by YuraELF**

"Ehm…. Nuguseyo?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, seolah segan bertatap mata dengan namja dihadapannya. Sedangkan namja itu? Namja itu hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah laku 'Juniornya' tersebut.

"Kyunnie…. Kau lucu sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku eoh?" Namja itu berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu?" Kyuhyun masih membuang pandangannya dari namja itu. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, namja itu telah duduk diatas meja didepan kursi yang tengah Kyuhyun duduki. Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan teliti.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi…. Choi Kyuhyun! Kau harus membantuku!" Kyuhyun menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan dinginnya, walaupun dia tahu itu takkan berhasil.

"Jangan ganggu aku Hae hyung! Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusanmu!" Kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, sedikit membentak.

"Apa ini?" Orang yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Donghae hanya mengganggap bentakkan Kyuhyun padanya angin lalu, yang tidak perlu digubris sama sekali. Yang lebih donghae herankan adalah penampilan Junior-nya yang sangat…. Err~ mencolok mungkin? Kalau tidak mau dibilang culun.

"Apa?" Tangan Donghae kemudian bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menepis tangan itu secara kasar.

"Kenapa penampilanmu jadi abstrak seperti ini Kyunnie? Aku sebagai Seniormu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berpenampilan hancur seperti ini!" Tanpa persetujuan dari sang empunya, Donghae langsung mencopot kacamata tebal yang bertengger manis dihidung Kyuhyun secara paksa, tidak peduli namja jangkung itu tengah menahan amarahnya karena tingkah Donghae yang seenaknya.

"Kembalikan Hyung! Aku tidak bisa melihat!" Kali ini mungkin Kyuhyun ingin mencoba peruntungannya dibidang acting sekali lagi, tentunya agar Donghae berhenti mengganggu hidupnya.

"Jangan berakting didepanku Kyuhyunnie~, aku tau matamu normal!" Donghae terlihat memain-mainkan kacamata aksesoris itu ditangannya, lalu dengan santainya mematahkan benda keramat (bagi Kyuhyun) itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Akkkhhhhh~! Hyung!" Dahi Kyuhyun berkedut kesal. Oh! Bagaimana tidak? Sekali lagi, dalam dua tahun mereka berdua tidak bertemu (karena Donghae ikut orangtuanya ke Amerika), Donghae kembali dengan segala sifat menjengkelkannya (sekali lagi bagi Kyuhyun).

"Ck…. Levelmu masih dibawahku Kyunnie, jangan mencoba mempengaruhiku kalau kau tidak mau jadi gila! Arraseo?" Donghae menyentil dahi Kyuhyun keras, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan, sedikit sakit.

"Ingat! Berpenampilanlah keren saat bersamaku, arraseo? Aku akan memberitahukanmu apa yang harus kau lakukan besok! Annyeong…." Donghae kemudian keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta kekesalannya.

"Kurang ajar! Aku tidak pernah berkata mau membantumu Hyung!" Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya kasar. Huh! Sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini, biasanya dia selalu menjalani segalanya dengan santai (kecuali bersama Siwon, sang Appa). Namun sepertinya kehidupan santainya itu harus terganggu karena kedatangan Si Perusuh, Si Senior, Si Penjahat mental, yang sebenarnya bahkan lebih tinggi tingkatannya dari Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah menyukaiku Hyung! Kau hanya merepotkanku!" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya dalam, beserta aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian-

"Arraseo…. Kita lihat apa imbalannya…." Sepertinya jiwa rusuh Kyuhyun tadi sudah tenggelam entah kemana, dan digantikan oleh seringaian lebar iblis yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

"Aku tidak mau rugi Hyung, bantuanku mahal!" Tambahnya lagi, seolah mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tunduk pada Donghae seperti 2 tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya masih SD.

**Present by YuraELF**

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang duduk termenung disofa apartement-nya yang super mini. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Aku pulang….!" Terdengar suara yang berasal dari pintu, namun namja itu masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Dad! Aku pulang! Bisakah kau berikan pelukan hangat pada anakmu yang tampan ini?" Kyuhyun membentangkan kedua tangannya, menanti pergerakan dari Siwon, Appa Kyuhyun. Namun apa? Namja perfectionist itu tetap diam, tanpa menggubris kehadiran Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Dad!" Kyuhyun berteriak tepat ditelinga Siwon, namun sekali lagi…. Siwon terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali, sambil terus melanjutkan lamunannya. Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh atletis Siwon, yang sejujurnya membuat Siwon sangat terganggu, sebelum-

Ting tong ting tong.

Suara bel berbunyi, membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah kesal karena tidak dihiraukan berlari menuju pintu.

"Siapa ya?" Kyuhyun melihat penampilan orang itu, dari atas sampai bawah.

'_Sepertinya orang kaya…._' Pikirnya sambil terus mengamati namja itu, kemudian senyum iblis bertengger dibibirnya.

"Mianhae…. Ada yang bernama Choi Siwon disini?" Namja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran ketika melihat senyuman yang menurutnya sedikit menakutkan tersungging dibibir anak sekecil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada biasa, berfikir namja dihadapannya adalah salah seorang rentenir yang ingin menagih hutang Appa-nya. Maklum, beberapa ini mereka berdua kehabisan uang belanja, sedangkan para tetangga yang mengaku fans berat mereka tidak memberikan hadiah apa-apa pada hari itu, sungguh sial! Tapi, dengan entengnya Siwon mengatakan pada Kyuhyun dia akan berhutang pada rentenir, hanya beberapa ribu won untuk mengganjal perutnya dan anak kesayangannya.

"Aku ada keperluan dengan orang yang bernama Choi Siwon…. Apakah orangnya ada?" Namja itu terlihat meneliti wajah anak kecil dihadapannya.

'_Wajahnya tampan, tapi…. Kenapa gayanya seperti ini?'_ Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun heran, maklum saja…. Seperti yang Donghae bilang, penampilan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat abstrak, kalau tidak mau dibilang culun.

'_Hutang Dad seharusnya belum jatuh tempo kan?_' pikir Kyuhyun asal, tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa namja didepannya bukan seorang rentenir.

"Siapa itu Siwon? Mianhae Ahjusshi, aku tidak kenal…. Kalau kau mau menagih hutang, lain kali saja ya!" Kyuhyun mengakhiri percakapan itu dengan menutup pintu rumahnya keras, dia sungguh tidak ingin berurusan dengan hutang Appa-nya yang menumpuk dan sebenarnya menjadi alasan utama yang mengakibatkan mereka harus pindah dari kota yang mereka tinggali terdahulu. Ck! Choi Kyuhyun! Mau berapa kali lagi kau diberi tahu untuk tidak menutup pintu rumah itu secara kasar? Siwon baru memperbaiki pintu itu tiga hari yang lalu!

'_Aku tidak peduli! Ini salah Dad yang terlalu irit….'_ Jawabnya entah pada siapa? Pada angin yang bertiup mungkin?

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah, namja tu hanya menatap tajam penuh aura mengintimidasi sebuah pintu bobrok didepannya.

"Kenapa bocah itu berpikir aku seorang renterir? Tidak sopan!" Namja itu langsung mengambil handphone ayng ada disaku celananya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyung! Jangan suruh aku melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi! kau memberikan aku alamat yang salah!" Namja itu menngerutkan keningnya kesal.

'_Ah—Bummie, sudah ku-cek. Alamat rumahnya memang itu!'_ Bela namja yang ada diseberang panggilan itu.

"Molla—pokonya jangan meminta tolong padaku lagi untuk mengantarkan buku bodoh itu!" Dengan cepat Kibum, nama namja itu mematikan handphone-nya. Tentunya sebelum orang yang dipanggilnya 'Hyung' kembali merengek padanya untuk mengantarkan kembali buku bodoh yang membuat seorang Kim Kibum terdampar ditempat 'sial' ini (menurut Kibum).

"Ck…. Teuki Hyung merepotkan!" Kibum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya cepat, ingin segera keluar dari kompleks apartement itu, sebelum para ahjumma-ahjumma genit yang sedari tadi mengintipnya berniat untuk menggodanya. Oh God! Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tahan tinggal ditempat ini, pikir Kibum sarkatis.

**Present By YuraELF**

Sepertinya sekarang kita harus berterimakasih pada Donghae. Kenapa? Terimakasih karena telah membuat pangerang Kyuhyun kembali bersinar seperti dulu~, maksudnya seperti dua tahun lalu. Oh! Lihat saja sekarang, bahkan setiap pasang mata tidak lepas dari sesosok tubuh yang terlihat sangat cool di pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini. Ehmm~ perlukan kita menceknya mulai dari atas?

Rambut klimis dan tertata rapi, musnah!

Kacamata tebal ala jaman kuno, musnah!

baju dimasukkan dengan ikat pinggang seperut, musnah!

Oh…. Jadi seperti ini penampilan pangeran Kyuhyun saat sedang keren. Sungguh seperti replica seorang pangeran yang baru saja keluar dari komik, membuat yeoja dan para namja berstatus uke meleleh dibuatnya. Perlukah kita cek penampilan kyuhyun yang sekarang? Mungkin perlu, untuk melihat seberapa dratis perubahan Sang pangeran.

Rambut ikal bergaya, cek!

Baju keluar, membuat kesan cool makin keluar darinya, cek!

Tidak ada kecamata butut, cek!

Sungguh sempurnalah hari ini, bahkan setiap namja dan yeoja yang pada awalnya memberikan pandangan muak dan jijik padanya setiap pagi, hanya bisa melongo melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang sangat fantastic walau hanya diberikan satu hari untuk melakukan perubahan pada penampilannya.

"K-kau…. Kau Kyuhyun?" Seorang yeoja berambut pirang panjang sebahu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, membuat namja jangkung itu segera menoleh dan menatap malas yeoja dihadapannya.

"Ne? Kau mau berkonsultasi? Maaf, mulai hari aku tutup," Kyuhyun membuka lokernya, tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah yeoja itu. Kyuhyun mengambil PSP, teman yang akan menemaninya mulai dari sekarang (hadiah dari menang lomba game kemarin). Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup lokernya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi yeoja itu.

"Kyuhyun! Saranghae! Kau mau jadi namjachinguku?" Yeoja itu berteriak kencang, membuat seluruh penghuni koridor sekolah yang pada awalnya hening karena sibuk bergosip tentang apa alsan Kyuhyun merubah penampilannya, mendengarkan yeoja itu dengan serius. Bahkan separuh dari mereka sampai melongo, melihat Sang primadona sekolah melakukan hal yang err~ sangat ekstrim itu.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, menatap yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau mau kan Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi pada Kyuhyun, membuat senyuman meremehkan tersungging diwajah namja evil itu, tapi malah membuat yeoja itu semakin melayang.

"Kau bercanda? Kau sama sekali tidak seksi…." Tanpa basa-basi lebih banyak Kyuhyun meninggalkan yeoja itu, yeoja yang telah dia tolak hanya dengan sebuah kalimat ejekan.

'_Kau bercanda? Kau bercanda? Kau bercanda?'_

'_kau sama sekali tidak seksi…. Kau sama sekali tidak seksi…. Kau sama sekali tidak seksi!'_

Kalimat itu seolah menjadi mantra dalam telinga yeoja manis itu, lututnya sungguh tidak kuat lagi manahan berat tubuhnya, seketika itu juga dirinya langsung jatuh terduduk disana, sambil menangis tersedu.

"Aku akan menjadi yeoja yang pantas untukmu, Kyuhyun-ah…. Saranghae!" Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan yeoja itu, sungguh aneh. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun telah menolaknya, tapi…. Dia malah semakin bersemangat untuk mengejar Kyuhyun. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia sedang menangis.

"Gwenchana, Sicca-ah?" Yeoja lain membantu Jessica, nama yeoja itu, berdiri.

"Ne eonni, a-ku… aku jatuh cinta!" Jessica memeluk tubuh Yeoja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan erat, melampiaskan segala kebahagiaannya.

**Present by YuraELF**

"Kau harus membantuku mendapatkan Hyukkie…." Tanpa basa-basi tentunya, Donghae langsung memberikan pernyataan itu secara santai yang membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Namun tidak ada kekagetan sama sekali terlihat diirisnya.

"Kau gila? Dia selebriti Hyung," Ucap Kyuhyun ketika menyadari otak Donghae sudah diambang abnormal. Apalai setelah melihat DOnghae tersenyum sepergi orang gila.

"Ah wae? Kau takut Kyunnie?" Donghae menampilkan senyum charmingnya yang justru membuat perut Kyuhyun serasa mual seketika.

"Jangan panggil aku Kyunnie…." Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Donghae, membuat cengiran khas Donghae semakin berkembang lebar.

"Hah…. Begini saja, apa yang kau mau dariku?" Donghae menghela nafasnya pasrah ketika mendapati tatapan mengintimidasi Kyuhyun, dan Donghae yakin, Kyuhyun sudah tidak sama seperti bocah dua tahun lalu yang sangat mudah untuk dia pengaruhi. Sepertinya dia harus memberikan penawaran yang juga menguntungkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memikirkan sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa dia dapatkan dari Donghae dan tentunya akan membuat dia untung besar.

"Aku… ingin Sungmin Hyung, dia datang dari Jepang hari ini kan?" Evilsmirk terlihat diwajah kedua namja itu, sedetik kemudian…. Tawa lebar khas orang maniak bertengger mengerikan dibibir mereka.

"Hahahaha…. Sudah kuduga kau terobsesi dengan Hyungku, arraseo~ aku akan menggadaikannya padamu!" Donghae masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit, menahan tawanya. Oh Donghae, sepertinya kau sudah gila ingin menggadaikan Hyungmu sendiri, ah~ whatever!

"Ne…. Aku terobsesi padanya, dan dia harus jadi milikku," Kali ini bukan senyum iblis yang bertengger dibibir Kyuhyun, tapi sebuah senyuman tulus yang sebenarnya tidak pernah sama sekali Donghae lihat.

"Kau tau, Sungmin Hyung straight…. Dan dia sudah punya Sunny…." Donghae ingin sekali tertawa melihat nasib Kyuhyun yang abu-abu hanya karena Hyung kandungnya, Sungmin.

"Apapun akan kulakukan, akan kupastikan dia jadi milikku," Ucap Kyuhyun yakin, membuat Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun memberikan semangat. Sekedar semangat, bukan bantuan…. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Donghae juga berprinsip bantuannya mahal. Hah! Senior dan Junior sama gilanya.

"Bersiaplah dibanting lagi seperti dua tahun lalu saeng," Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya prihatin, teringat Kyuhyun kecil yang babak belur karena kakak kandungnya membuat Donghae hampir terkikik geli.

"Dia…. Seperti kelinci bertaring~" Kyuhyun jadi bergidik sendiri membayangkan kejadian dua tahun lalu kembali terulang.

"Jadi, kita sepakat ne?" Dongha melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang disambut oleh namja berambut hitan itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Deal!"

"Planning kita mulai besok, semoga kita bisa jadi partner yang hebat."

**Present by YuraELF**

Bandara Incheon, selalu ramai seperti biasa. Sesaknya bandara sepertinya tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang yeoja yang tersenyum hangat ketika tempat yang dia tuju sudah semakin dekat. Dipakainya kacamata hitamnya itu dan melangkah dengan gaya yang anggun, membuat beberapa namja normal memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum dan bernafsu, mungkin….

"Chagi…. Kau tidak mau menjemputku?" Yeoja itu memasang wajah malasnya, mengingat kebiasaan Sang kekasih yang sungguh jauh dari kata 'romantis' dan sungguh dekat dengan kata 'menelantarkan'.

"_Naik taksi saja ne? aku ada rapat penting_" Dan plip, handphone itu langsung diputus secara sepihak, membuat yeoja itu tersenyum lembut, seperti sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sang kekasih.

"Kebiasaan burukmu tidak pernah hilang Bummie~"

Yeoja itu sepertinya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sikap Sang kekasih padanya. Malah dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti saran yang dianjurkan oleh Sang kekasih dengan menyetop sebuah taksi.

"Jalan!" Perintah yeoja itu, membuat Sang supir hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

'_Bogoshipo Kibummie~'_

**Present by YuraELF**

Siwon memandangi pintu masuk perpustakaan dengan pandangan sendu, berharap kejelasan dari semua ini. Dilangkahkannya kakinya pasti menuju pintu yang terbuka itu, pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok wajah malaikat yang sangat tidak asing, duduk disana ditemani namja cantik yang masih diam menikamati kopinya dengan ekpresi wajah stoic.

"Oh…. Siwonnie~, ah mianhae…. Aku lupa mengingatkanmu kemarin! Bukumu ketinggalan!" Leeteuk memberikan sebuah buku pada Siwon, membuat Siwon tersenyum tipis atas keramahan Leeteuk. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada namja berwajah stoic yang masih meminum kopi paginya santai.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Cepat pergilah bekerja! Sudah kubilang tidak perlu mengantarku kesekolah kan?"

"Hm~" Peringatan Leeteuk hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kibum, sedikit melirik namja yang sedang berbincang dengan Hyung-nya tersebut dengan pandangan tidak minat.

"Siwonnie…. Perkenalkan, dia Kim Kibum!" Leeteuk memperkenalkan Kibum pada Siwon, membuat jantung Siwon berdegup kencang.

"Kibummie! Perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Hmm~" Kibum lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon.

"Kim Kibum imnida…." Kibum tersenyum singkat pada Siwon, membuat Siwon membatu ditempatnya.

'_Jadi…. Kau benar-benar melupakanku?_' Siwon memandang sendu wajah Kibum, wajah tampan penuh kharisma itu seakan luntur seketika, benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Choi Siwon imnida!" Balasnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Kibum seraya menampilkan senyuman Jokernya.

'_Tidak masalah Kim Kibum, kita bisa mulai dari awal….'_

**To Be Continue**

**Hehehe, mianhae ne? Yura lama update…. #pada kabur. Yura lagi banyak kerjaan soalnya. Langsung aja deh. Silahkan berandai-andai apa yang terjadi pada Kibum! Lalu apa rencana Kyuhyun dan Donghae untuk memiliki pujaan hati mereka yang kelihatannya sangat mustahil untuk ditaklukkan? Eum~ ayo tebak siapa tunangan Kibum!**

Kibum : **Blackyuline**, Wonkyu family emang rada gokil disini, kalau aku? Eum~ gimana ya? Gak boleh kasih bocoran nih sama Yura, nanti honorku dipotong, lagi#tampang melas. Udah kejawab kok… yang konsul itu Donghae… fishy-ku tercinta#plaked! Fanfic sebelah dibawa-bawa! Gomawo udah review.

Kyuhyun : **dephiipill**, kenapa ya?*mikir…. Krik krik#kelamaan. Bukannya suka ganggu mental orang lain, tapi itu adalah pekerjaan gue disini, ingat gak? Aku disini jadi dokter lho#pasien pada kabur. Lho kok pada kabur? Gak seneng berobat ke namja paling tampan kaya aku?#hening. Gomawo udah review.

Donghae : **alcici349**, penasaran ya? Ikutin aja terus ceritanya…. Dijamin bakalan bosen kok#Yura manyun. Yura : sebegitu jelekkah fic ini, sampai-sampai para pemain pada demo Yura untuk berpikir lebih kenceng buat nyari ide. Gomawo udah review.

Donghae : **mitade13**, bukan…. Itu gue! XD, Kibum lupa sama Siwon ya? Au deh~ Tanya aja sama orangnya. Gomawo udah review.

Siwon : silahkan pantau ceritanya kalau ingin tau#tersenyum misterius.

Sungmin : **loupeu**, tebakannya gak ada yang bener nih…. Donghae sampai nangis guling-guling loh gara-gara gak ada yang tau kalau itu dia#ngelirik donghae yang lagi ngabisin dua kerdus tissue. Gomawo udah review.

Siwon : **feykwangie**, hanya Tuhan, Yura, dan para pemain yang tahu(karena udah baca naskahnya). Kyu emang ngerjain Wooky, soalnya dia masih dendam gara-gara Wooky telat pas janjian sama dia (liat chap 1). Gomawo udah review.

Kyuhyun : **WonnieBum as1004**, gini kan nulisnya? Ya begitulah…. Nasib orang tajir yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi miskin, Siwon Hyung jadi ketularan ahjumma-ahjumma sebelah rumah buat nonton gossip+drama hahahahaha XD, sungguh miris Xp. Gomawo udah review.

Kyuhyun : **Aya Babykyu**, sepertinya aku yang karakternya paling unik ya? -.-a apakah seunik itu?#baru nyadar. Kisah cinta gue dimulai dari chapter ini kok XD. Gomawo udah review.

Yura : **Kadera**, feeling jelek? Apakah fic ini feeling-nya jelek?#pundung. Aku udah bikinin fic yang kamu pesen, tapi genrenya family and adventure, sorry… waktu itu lagi gak mood bikin Angst TT^TT. Gomawo udah review.

Yura : **dindaR**, iya… Kibum emang masih dikit di chap 2, tapi disini udah banyak kan? Yang konsul Donghae tuh. Masalah requestnya sepertinya gak bisa sekarang deh, soalnya Yura masih takut bikin rated M. mianhae#bungkuk minta maaf. Gomawo udah review XD.

Yura : **Cho97**, ini emang pairing SiBum. Kibum gak ingat Siwon? Kenapa ya?#sok misterius lagi -_- gomawo udah review. Ikuti perkembangannya ne? masalah update sebenarnya bisa cepet kok, tapi Yura lagi belajar nulis yang bener untuk saat ini, jadinya masih belum bisa. Gomawo udah review.

Yura : , iya…. Terimakasih koreksinya, saya seneng ada yang mau memberitahukan kesalahan saya dimana, jadi bisa memperbaiki. Hahahaha… kebanyakan jawaban pada salah ya? Yang konsul Donghae loh XD. Gomawo udah review.

Yura : **Ryu**, unik? Terimakasih… yah walaupun saya gak tau itu pujian atau apa, hehehe… tapi saya anggap pujian aja deh…. Gomawo udah review.

Siwon : **Wonmilikbum**, rata-rata pada nanyain Kibummie ya? Entahlah…. Kanapa tuh anak bisa lupa ama gue#gaul man. Gomawo udah review.

Kyuhyun : **Bumuke**, ini FF berisi tentang official pair kata Yura#lihat naskah. Gomawo udah review.

Yura : **Jmhyewon**, udah tau siapa kan chingu? Yang konsul itu Donghae…. Sebenernya dia gak konsul sih#plak! Yura gak konsisten. Gomawo udah review!

Yura : **Guest**, sabar chingu… hehe… kelamaan ya updatenya? Ini udah nih… gomawo udah review!

**So, Apakah typossnya udah kurang? Atau EYD-nya udah bener? Silahkan dikoreksi supaya saya dapat memperbaiki? Mianhae, untuk para SONE, mungkin salah satu member SNSD akan dapat peran antagonis disini, tapi tenang…. 'Dia' gak bakalan jadi jahat banget kok ^^**

**Jadi, suka? Gak suka? Komentar atau apapun, silahkan diriview chingu!#teriak ala fansgirl.**

**Jangan bash cast-nya ne?**

**Review please?^^**


End file.
